Apen en bloemen
by Jijii- Althergebracht
Summary: Treinta historias/momentos/reflexiones SaruMiSaru
1. Heilmittel

_No puedo decir que volví ... pero bueno..._  
_Amo el SaruMi con cada fibra de mi ser._  
_Serán 30 one-shorts, si cumplo este reto, podre decir abiertamente que volvi al mundo del fanfiction... el rolplay me ha ayudado mucho._

_Sé que no es correcto poner los titulos en otro idioma, pero es en honor a Shiro/Adolf._

_[K] es propiedad de GoRa._

* * *

**Medicina****:** (Del lat. _medicīna_)** 1_._**_ f. Ciencia y arte de precaver y curar las enfermedades del cuerpo humano._** 2****.** _f. Sustancia que, administrada interior o exteriormente a un organismo animal, sirve para prevenir, curar o aliviar la enfermedad y corregir o reparar las secuelas de esta._

_-_—_-_

En el bar de Homra hay una reunión, todos están allí, hablando de cosas triviales, riendo como hermanos… ¿No es fantástico? No.

Misaki está allí.

Y Saruhiko también, pero él no está hablando, no está riendo.

Sólo está observando, desde la barra, en silencio.

Típico.

─Tch…

El ambiente confortante de aquel lugar, el cálido trato de los miembros de esa _familia_, aquella soltura y sencillez que bañaba cada gesto del cuerpo que a lo lejos contemplaba… aquella risa martillando sus oídos, aquella sonrisa tan amplia quemando su retina.

Todo eso tan distante, lejano… cada vez más y más lejano…

Era un _malestar_ muy grande.

Apretó los ojos irritado, irritado con ese lugar, con esa gente… irritado con _él._

Sobretodo con _**él.**_

¿Por qué lo permitía? ¿por qué se quedaba allí? ¿Por qué no se marchaba de ese lugar que tanto, tanto le_ enfermaba_?

Si, le enfermaba… por dentro se está pudríendo, aquella felicidad irradiando del más pequeño le quemaba, aquella felicidad que no podía tocar, de la que no podía ser parte, de la que no se sentía parte.

_¡Debes salir de allí! ¡Seguro que Misaki ni lo notara! ¡A fin de cuentas, él no está consiente de cómo estas enfermandote más y más!_

_¿Estás enfermo?…  
_

─¡Oye! ¡Al menos cambia esa cara, Saru!

La voz de su amigo llegó justo a tiempo a sus oídos, logrando que desistiera de cualquier acto _-precipitado-_ que su mente comenzara a maquinar, sus ojos azules buscaron los contrarios, ese pequeño bosque otoñal a lo lejos lo recibió como si no estuviera pasando algo fuera de lo común.

Contento con todo esto.

_Aquí esta el doctor, ese doctor que sabe cual es la solución para sanar tu mal, el que te cura las heridas._

_El que con aquella sonrisa, te brinda siempre una dosis de su mágica medicina…_

Por él, por él, por él, por él.

Y sólo por él seguía aguantando ese ambiente, por esa atención que de a poco se volvía más y más mínima.

_¡Pero doctor! ¡hay un problema! esta enfermedad es muy fuerte, tan fuerte que por más que el paciente recibiera esas dosis, no mejoraba sino todo lo contrario._

_Debía ser más dosis, más fuertes…_

_Pero al final…_

Los ojos avellana lo observaban con alegría mas la mirada azul sólo rodó a un lado, perdiéndose en algún punto incierto en el bar.

Para Yata, aquel gesto fue leído como algo arisco, así que frunció el ceño y curvó el labio para arriba, irritado; aquella mueca fue cortada cuando su atención volvió hacía sus compañeros, la sonrisa mágica reapareció coqueta a bailar en sus labios.

Ajena a aquella mirada dolida oculta en el filo de esos azules ojos.

_Lo estamos perdiendo…_

_Pero este paciente es terco, sobrevive; aferrándose a aquella medicina todo lo que puede, por mas que esta ya empieza a no ser efectiva._

_Volviéndose un placebo._

_En grandes, grandes, grandes dosis._

El sable bailó en su mano, cortando los duros golpes que el bat de acero y la patineta infringian contra su cuerpo, la sonrisa de un enfermo resignado con su muerte se garabateaba en sus labios.

Esa aura roja lo embriagaba.

Ese rojo lleno de _odio_ y _resentimiento._

Era el_ placebo _que lo _consolaba._

_-_—_-_

* * *

_Gracias por leer  
_

_"Por cada review que dejas, Saruhiko recibe un Misaki de felpa" (?)  
_


	2. Breken

_Le cambie el titulo al fic porque decidí poner todas las historias aqui en lugar de documentos diferentes__  
_

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios :'D  
_

_[K] es propiedad de GoRa._

* * *

**Quebrar****.** (Del lat. _crepāre_, estallar, romper con estrépito).** 1.**_ tr.__ Romper, separar con violencia_.** 2.**_ tr. Traspasar, violar una ley u obligación._**3.**_ tr.__ Doblar o torcer. Quebrar el cuerpo._** 4.**_ tr. Interrumpir o estorbar la continuación de algo no material._** 5.**_ tr.__ Templar, suavizar o moderar la fuerza y el rigor de algo._** 6.**_ tr.__ Ajar, afear, deslustrar la tez o color natural del rostro_.** 7.**_ tr. Vencer una dificultad material u opresión._

_-_—_-_

El puño viajó a una velocidad casi imposible de determinar, aquella mano pequeña pero en extremo dura y por sobre todo firme se había estrellado cual auto de pruebas contra un muro de concreto.

Con toda la fuerza y violencia del mundo comprimida en una palma y cinco dedos.

Lo golpeó.

Si no fuera por los litros y litros de leche que había bebido a lo largo de su vida muy probablemente su quijada estaría _quebrada_ y uno que otro diente, perdido.

La fuerza del impacto generó que su cabeza fuera hacía atrás a tal grado que el ángulo del cuello fuera mucho más abierto de lo que debería y que su gafas se inclinaran.

Y dolía,_ mierda_, ¡dolía un montón!

Saruhiko retrocedió un par de pasos, una de sus manos fue a la zona afectada por tan violento golpe, palpándola levemente con la yema de sus largos dedos... sus ojos estaban abierto en sobremanera y su boca abierta en un claro gesto de sorpresa.

Aquel golpe no lo había previsto y fue algo bastante ingenuo y descuidado de su parte bajar la guardia ante Misaki de esa manera.

El más pequeño, con los ojos clavados en la figura del mayor como dagas, las cejas hundidas y la boca abierta jadeando fuertemente, en busca de aire y compostura, un tono de rojo invadiendo su tez mientras el brazo que había lanzado aquel golpe permanecía segundos flotando en el aire hasta finalmente caer.

No pueden culparlo...

─En verdad que eres un mono estúpido... tú, ¡maldito traidor! ¡estúpido! ¡estúpido mono de mierda!

¿Cómo no sentirse al borde del _quiebre_?

Sí hace tan sólo unos minutos, esto no era nada más que otro de tantos encuentros imprevistos en las groseras calles de Shizume, uno de tantos encuentros donde el mezclar de sus auras, el chocar de sus cuerpo en un mortal baile, el filo del sable y los cuchillos cortando la piel bañándola de rojo y los golpes del bat de metal junto con la patineta contra la pálida piel llenándola de puntos azules.

Entre risas enfermas, gritos rabiosos y comentarios mordaces _dulcemente_ dedicados el uno al otro...

_Aquello_ simplemente surgió.

Una pregunta, un _por qué_, un silencio y finalmente.

Una confesión seguida el más fino de los tactos en la zona más virgen de esa _flor._

Toda la cadena de recuerdos que surgieron en una explosion eran lo de menos, a fin de cuentas, ambos son estúpidos y ambos sabían aquello desde siempre.

Ahora, ahora es lo que importa, **¡Ahora!**

Y para el más alto de los dos, el_ rechazo_ llegó duro, en forma de puño, en forma de palabras que antes no le lastimaban pero que ahora lo _quebraban_ por dentro, dejándolo hueco como un triste y viejo poste de madera.

_Aquello_ ya se había _quebrado_ desde hace mucho... y por más que trataran de repararlo, de unir nuevamente todas las piezas ya no volvería a ser como antes.

Quedan las marcas, a los ojos, al tacto, al oído.

A su razón y sentimiento.

─Lo sé─ comentó simplemente mientras la nostalgia se pintaba en su mirada encuadrada por los lentes.

Misaki se hundió en aquellas aguas por segundos, perdiendo aire...

─En verdad te gusta romper cosas... ─ enojo mal disimulado estaba en su voz, su mirada fue a para a un punto lejano en el cielo, apartando el rostro para que su enemigo no lo viera.

No viera ese tonito de rojo subir más.

Todo estaba quebrado... todo no seria como antes... **otra vez.**

_-_—_-_

* * *

_Gracias por leer  
_

_"Por cada review un **monito** recibe una** flor**"  
_


	3. Obsessie

_otra cosita mas por aqui, espero que se entienda la idea, siempre he tenido problemas con eso TvT__  
_

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios :'D  
_

_[K] es propiedad de GoRa._

* * *

**Obsesión****. **(Del lat. _obsessĭo, -ōnis_, asedio). **1.**_ f. Perturbación anímica producida por una idea fija. _**2.**_ f. Idea que con tenaz persistencia asalta la mente._

_-_—_-_

Si había una forma de definir el mecanismo de su mente, sería probablemente de dos maneras, la primera, tal cual como una telaraña donde las ideas de bajo interés se atrapan en los extremos de los cuadrantes mayores -no por quererlas sino, por ser necesarias- cerca de la linea que dibuja la circunferencia y en interposición, la idea focal y primordial va justo en el centro, donde se concentrar los rayos que arman la estructura de la figura.

¿Arquímedes y su espiral? tal vez... aunque la distancia entre cada circulo siempre es proporcional.

Todo perfectamente equilibrado.

La araña siempre está en el centro, donde percibe todo lo que ocurre en la telaraña gracias a los rayos, la forma nace del centro y se expande en una pequeña y muda explosión.

─Misaki~

Caso contrario y quizá más acertado, su mente estaría ligada a una de las formas más orgánicas y geométricamente puras de la naturaleza.

Una espiral logarítmica, tan natural para él, _aquello_ se volvió primordial al grado de compararse a respirar, comer y dormir. Dueña del la proporción áurea, dueña del equilibrio armónico del cual los griegos se sentían tan orgullosos.

Todo perfectamente equilibrado.

─Mirame...

La linea se dibuja, va concentrándose en un punto, un centro cada vez más angosto gracias a cada giro que da, disminuyendo su radio fantasma, concentrándose más y más hasta simplemente desaparecer cualquier distancia, volviéndose el elemento del cual nacen todos las demás figuras de la gloriosa geometría.

El punto, la mínima forma y más pura de todas.

Tan pequeño.

─Sólo a mi...

Tan elemental.

¿No es irónico pensar que la locura es asociada con las espirales, las cuales son las formas más orgánicas y proporcionalmente perfectas?

Equilibradas.

_Él_ asalta su mente, llega violento y berrinchudo, diciendo groserías, sonriendole, gritandole ya sea cosas hermosas como grotescas, ya sea en el pasado o en la actualidad -y a futuro, pero eso es algo que no le gusta pensar- su figura, su voz, su caminar están quemando sus neuronas, fundiéndose en un camino que dibuja una espiral.

Él sabe, sabe muy bien todo sobre él, su nombre, apellido, tipo de sangre, estatura y edad... lo que gusta, lo que detesta, como hablar con él, como provocarle cada gesto y saber leerlo.

Su angustia, su nerviosismo, sus manías, vergüenzas, dichas y penas.

Lo sabe todo, concentrándose en una sola palabra en el centro de su mente, que alimenta a la venenosa araña, hambrienta por su obsesión.

─Misaki~

La locura no es un desorden mental sino un obsesivo orden, tan meticuloso, calculado, terriblemente...

Equilibrado.

Y le encanta, le fascina, le embriaga y excita... lo hace sentir vivo, más allá de respirar, comer y dormir.

─Ah~ ─y suspira, sonríe como si recordara un bello sueño o mas bien, aun lo recuerda, un está dentro de el, negandose por completo a despertar y romper su cabeza en el desorden del día a día.

Con sus ojos quiere mostrarte lo ordenado que es ¿Por qué no le das el gusto? no, no es bueno, simplemente no lo es.

─¿Por qué no puedes verme?...

_-_—_-_

* * *

_Gracias por leer  
_

_"Por cada review que dejas, Adolf te hara volar con su sombrilla" (?)  
_


	4. Chocolade

_Otra cosita, aprovechando la fecha de hoy (?) muchas gracias por los reviews ;w;_

_[K] es propiedad de GoRa._

* * *

**Chocolate.** (Etim. disc.; cf. náhuatl _xocoatl_, de _xoco_, amargo, y _atl_, agua) m._ Pasta hecha con cacao y azúcar molidos, a la que generalmente se añade canela o vainilla._

___-_—_-_

Catorce de febrero, cuadragésimo quinto día del año en el calendario gregoriano, un jueves lluvioso.

―Tch

Un día común y corriente para él, no era mejor ni peor que el trece o el quince del mismo mes, o el treinta de julio o _el siete de noviembre_, claro, el _veinte de julio_ era un caso distinto.

El día estaba muriendo… _al igual que muchos._

Estaba cansado, contemplando la lluvia caer como cristal roto ante sus ojos desde la vitrina de aquella cafería, donde la música era tranquila y el aroma a café, crema y chocolate inundaba el aire con la misma fuerza que tendría el humo de treinta cigarrillos consumiéndose al mismo tiempo.

Su mirada siempre cargada del más puro aburrimiento fue de allí a su –aun– humeante _submarino._

Si, una taza de leche con una barra de chocolate dentro.

Apoyó el codo en la mesa para después apoyar la mejilla contra la mano de dicha extremidad, su otra mano se levantó perezosa sosteniendo la fina cuchara, llevándola a la taza para mover el chocolate que aun no terminaba de derretirse en la leche.

_Ese barco marrón se hundía en un blanco mar, tiñéndolo con la sangre se sus víctimas._

No.

_Ese chocolate se fundía al tacto cálido y suave de la leche, volviéndose mutuamente de manera lenta y dolorosa, uno solo._

Mucho mejor.

Una sonrisa se pintó discreta en sus labios mientras la cuchara empujaba el chocolate hacía abajo de manera tranquila y aburrida, su mirada nuevamente se dirigió a la calle cada vez más oscura.

Allí fue cuando lo vio, al otro extremo de la acera, corriendo como un idiota para protegerse de la lluvia y con la patineta sobre la cabeza, improvisando un paraguas.

Su sonrisa creció y el chocolate comenzó a hundirse más rápido, con _ansiedad._

Su mirada se clavó cual puñal en la carne, observó cada mínimo movimiento que Misaki realizaba tratando que cruzar la calle, la lluvia era tan grande que un río caudaloso y no asfalto árido era lo que estaba en su camino.

Era curioso como aquellos ojos avellana miraban al frente, a la cafetería pero simplemente no reparaban en la presencia de contrario dentro de la misma que, opuesto, atento a todo lo que el más pequeño hacía y no en lo que ocurría alrededor.

Él _mira_ pero no _observa._

La sonrisa se quebró y el chocolate tocó el fondo de la taza aun con la cuchara presionándolo, comenzando a deformar su –gracias al calor– blanda superficie marrón.

―Hoy es un día especial para las mujeres, Misaki ― murmuró Saruhiko, incorporándose dispuesto a salir _a saludar y a invitar a su buen amigo a tomar un submarino con él._

El chocolate se fundía en la leche, en su calor, en la _necesidad _de _complementarse_, de _destruirse_ para configurar _una_ bebida tibia y dulce.

―Pero prefiero el _White Day_― agregó despacio, dejando el dinero que cubría la cuenta sobre la mesa y finalmente saliendo a su encuentro.

Es mejor ser el malvavisco que absorbe y domina a la leche que el chocolate que se derrite sumisamente a su tacto.

A su calor, a su ser, a todo.

* * *

Gracias por leer ;w;

Por cada review que dejas, Kuroh te contara una de las famosas frases de Ichigen-sama (?)


	5. Lippen

_es... muy corto, lo sé... -se tira a un puente porque no le gustó como quedo- sdfsd  
_

_gracias por sus comentarios :'D_

_[K] es propiedad de GoRa._

* * *

**Labio. **(Del lat. _labĭum_). **1.** m._ Cada uno de los rebordes exteriores carnosos y móviles de la boca de los mamíferos._ **2.** m._ Borde de ciertas cosas_.**3.** m._ Órgano del habla._

_-_—_-_

Es curioso ¡Muy curioso! Mira sus labios, cómo hablan si emitir palabras ¿puedes verlos? Son hermosos.

Como las comisuras se levantan cuando sonríe, como sus dientes blancos hacen un desfile al reír, como la línea horizontal de la boca se curva levemente hacía arriba en los extremos, como si fueran pellizcadas y levantadas con pinzas de delicado cirujano… como esos labios son suaves y a su vez, rudos, se aprietan y tuercen pero sin el dejo del odio en ellos, sino con molestia, esos son los labios que todos ven pero… ¿Cuáles ves tú?

Mira, mira, está ante ti, esa mueca dulce que siempre veías a lo lejos se llena de amargura, la línea va hacía bajo, las manos temblorosas del cirujano dejaron la pinza caer, dejaron los labios caer, el zigomático mayor se ha soltado.

El odio, el rencor y el desprecio se dibujan en esa boca sucia y grosera.

Es exclusivo para ti ¿Hermoso no?

¿Y qué hay de ti?

¡Ah! Tan ajeno de las expresiones, tu boca pálida siembre en una plana línea horizontal se dibuja, con el chasqueo de tu legua venenosa dispuesta a murmurar mil y un comentarios mordaces que tu interlocutor no podrá escuchar… ¡oh! Es mentira, si no es **él **el interlocutor, claro está, el cuento es otro ¿no?

Porque tus labios son tan pesados que ni con anzuelos punzantes perforando tu piel se levantan, hasta que tus ojos lo ven y ambos caen en el mundo al revés.

Porque su boca cae pesada mientras la tuya le levanta tan ligera como las plumas, sonriendo complacido, sonriendo dichoso de ser la fuente de tan intenso sentimiento como lo es el _odio._

Y como arde, como quema, cuando ambos van frente a frente dispuestos a lastimarse mutuamente, tomándose de los cuellos de sus respectivas prendas y estirando de las mismas al punto de que sus frentes chocan y sus miradas se hunden la una en la otra.

Hasta que la intensidad de los contrastes inversos logran que sus labios, tan distintos e iguales al mismo tiempo se rosen, se toquen y se ajusten.

Encajan cual elementos complementarios y si un día ambos sonríen o ambos tuercen la boca… ese tacto embriagante y violento, esas caricias tan agudas y fantasmales ya no serían las mismas ¿eso es malo? Lo es, es bastante malo.

Por eso, es mejor estar bailando en la línea del desaire, dejando que cada encuentro violento termine de fundir más esas piezas opuestas, contagiándose las muecas.

Así es como se besan, así es como se desgastan mutuamente hasta que los sabores son uno solo.

Extremadamente agridulce.

_-_—_-_

* * *

_Gracias por leer  
_

_"Por cada review que dejas, Munakata te preparará un poco de té" (?)  
_


End file.
